


Fotografia

by Martynax



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parabatai, Season 1
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: Moja wersja wydarzeń z pierwszego sezonu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moja wersja wydarzeń z pierwszego sezonu.

Alec dreptał w tę i z powrotem z przygarbionymi plecami i ostrzem w dłoni. Starał się zebrać myśli, ale im dłużej krążył po sali treningowej, tym gorzej mu się myślało. Chciał skupić się na problemie z Clary i Jacem (Kielich Anioła zniknął, a Fairchild robiła coraz więcej głupot, aby obudzić swoją matkę), to jego umysł dryfował do pewnego przystojnego czarownika. Alec nie pamiętał ostatniego razu, kiedy spojrzał na mężczyznę innego niż Jace i czuł coś więcej, niż ukłucie przyjemności w żołądku. Magnus kompletnie go oczarował w sekundzie, w której się spotkali — dosłownie biła od niego inność, ekscentryzm i pozytywna energia. Na pewno nie szkodziło też to, że był szalenie przystojny; czarne, wystylizowane włosy z jaśniejszymi końcówkami, pomalowane oczy i usta, tona biżuterii w uszach i na palcach, koszula i spodnie ciaśniejsze niż to było przyzwoite. 

W ciągu dwudziestu lat swojego życia Alec unicestwił wiele demonów, spotkał ogrom gatunków i uczył się ze starych ksiąg o sztuczkach, które może napotkać w kontaktach z Podziemnymi. Jednak nikt nigdzie nie napisał o tym, że w kontakcie z czarownikiem przyspieszy mu bicie serca, krew zacznie szybciej krążyć w żyłach, a policzki zarumienią się jak u cholernej dziewicy (którą zresztą był, ale nie o to chodziło). Magnus Bane był jednym z najpotężniejszych czarowników w Ameryce — nie bez powodu otrzymał tytuł Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu. Baza danych Nocnych Łowców dosłownie pękała w szwach od informacji o nim: lubi imprezować, ekscentryczny i ekstrawagancki, przebiegły, zdolny do wszystkiego, ale ratować siebie, jego demonicznym znakiem są żółte, kocie oczy, może używać magii tylko wtedy, gdy ma wolne ręce. To ostatnie nigdy nie zostało do końca potwierdzone, ponieważ nikt nie dostał się na tyle blisko do Magnusa, aby mu te ręce skrępować. Nikt też nie wiedział ile dokładnie czarownik ma lat. Wszelkie informacje wydobywane od innych Podziemnych zawsze były sprzeczne — wahały się od tysięcy lat po setkę, choć najbardziej prawdopodobną wersją było ponad trzysta lat. 

Każde spotkanie z Magnusem uczyło go czegoś nowego, wywoływało w nim coraz to inne emocje, których dotąd nie czuł nigdy wcześniej, nawet do Jace’a. Magnus praktycznie nigdy nie opuszczał jego myśli i stawało się to naprawdę dużym problemem. Alec od zawsze uważał, że emocje zaburzają osąd i teraz właśnie tak się działo. 

Miał do podjęcia ważną decyzję, która mogła zaważyć o losach jego i jego rodziny, a jedyne co potrafił robić, to rozmyślanie o przepięknym uśmiechu Magnusa i komplementach, które czarownik prawił mu z taką łatwością. Dosłownie wariował od kłębiących mu się w umyśle myśli, pomysłów i wspomnień. Miał trudności z odróżnieniem od siebie tego, co jest dobre a co złe, co jest realną rzeczywistością, a co tylko cholernymi mrzonkami zauroczonego głupka. 

— Zaraz wydrepczesz dziurę w podłodze — powiedziała nagle Izzy, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. 

Alec przystanął w pół kroku i obrócił się w stronę siostry, która opierała się o ścianę z batem w dłoni i w sportowym stroju. 

— Chciałaś coś? — zapytał dość niegrzecznie, nie mając humoru na uprzejme rozmowy z siostrą, która między innymi wpakowała go w ten bajzel. 

— Chciałam przemówić ci do rozumu — oznajmiła, robiąc kilka kroków w jego stronę. Alec nie przestawał śledzić jej ruchów, czując jak powietrze dziwnie wokół nich wibruje. Bat ciągnął się leniwie za Izzy, która uśmiechała się do niego słodko. — Wiesz, że twój pomysł o poślubieniu Lydii jest szalony, prawda? 

Oczy Aleca rozszerzyły się w szoku, ponieważ nie powiedział o tym nikomu; z drugiej strony nie powinien być zdziwiony, że jego siostra się domyśliła. Zawsze znała go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się uskoczyć, kiedy Izzy nagle smagnęła w jego kierunku batem.   
Alec nie mógł powstrzymać małego uśmiechu, który uformował się na jego wargach — potrzebował pozbyć się nadmiaru energii i nic tak nie pomagało, jak dobry, wyczerpujący sparing z godnym przeciwnikiem. 

— Grasz nieczysto — oskarżył ją, zaczynając powoli krążyć wokół niej na lekko ugiętych nogach. Powoli kierował się w stronę metalowej rurki, która służyła do ćwiczeń, ponieważ z ostrzem nie miał przeciwko niej szans. — I kto powiedział, że chcę poślubić Lydię? 

— Nikt — odpowiedziała prosto Isabelle. — Ale znam cię na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że chcesz to zrobić. W końcu zawsze robiłeś wszystko dla rodziny i dla Clave, czyż nie? 

Znów trzasnęła batem i Alec przeturlał się po podłodze w stronę metalowej rurki, którą złapał jednym zgrabnym ruchem i podniósł się na nogi. 

— Gdybyście z Jace’em zaczęli współpracować i pomagać mi, sprawy wyglądałyby inaczej — odpowiedział, robiąc szybki wyskok do przodu i atakując Izzy, która uskoczyła i trzasnęła batem, który smagnął go końcówką po prawej dłoni; fala ostrego bólu przetoczyła się po jego ramieniu, ale nie zatrzymał się. 

Następne dziesięć minut spędzili na walce, która z każdą chwilą przybierała coraz agresywniejszy obrót. Oboje byli sfrustrowani i potrzebowali pozbyć się negatywnych emocji.   
W końcu Alec rzucił się na Izzy, uderzył rurką w tył jej kolan i przygniótł ją kolanem do podłogi. 

— Nie żyjesz — powiedział cicho, po czym zszedł z siostry i odwrócił się do niej tyłem. 

Sekundę później bat owinął się wokół jego kostki, podcinając mu nogę i zmuszając do upadku na podłogę. Izzy złapała go od tyłu za gardło i zaśmiała się. 

— Nigdy nie zakładaj, że ktoś jest martwy, dopóki nie masz stu procentowej pewności, że tak _jest_ , braciszku — odpowiedziała. 

Alec zaśmiał się lekko, ponieważ sam ją tego nauczył i oboje podnieśli się na równe nogi. Byli spoceni i zadyszani, ale ciężar całego świata, który przygniatał mu ramiona odrobinę zelżał. 

— A tak poważnie, to naprawdę nie musisz tego robić — powiedziała Izzy cicho, układając dłoń na jego przedramieniu. — Jest tyle innych wyjść. Coś wymyślimy, żeby Instytut pozostał nasz. 

— Myślałem już o wszystkim i to jedyne wyjście — oznajmił Alec równie cichym głosem; właśnie w tamtym momencie wiedział, że oświadczy się Lydii.   
Izzy westchnęła, ścisnęła ostatni raz jego rękę i odsunęła się o krok. 

— A Magnus? Pomyślałeś o nim? 

Alec poczuł jak momentalnie ściska mu się żołądek. Nie chcąc, aby Izzy widziała targające nim emocje, obrócił się i zaczął odkładać sprzęt, którego używał do treningu. 

— Mnie i Magnusa nic nie łączy — powiedział, choć wiedział, że to kłamstwo. Magnus sam powiedział mu, że Alec coś w nim obudził; uczucia, których wyrzekał się od wielu lat. — A nawet jeśli, to szybko o mnie zapomni. 

— Nie byłabym tego taka pewna — odpowiedziała Izzy, po czym odeszła z cichym westchnięciem. 

* * *

Izzy miała rację. Magnus dał mu odczuć jak bardzo niezadowolony i _zraniony_ był decyzją Aleca. Alec miał wrażenie, że smutne spojrzenie czarownika będzie go prześladować całymi latami — nie miał bladego pojęcia, że jego osoba może wywołać w kimś takie emocje. Że komuś może zależeć na nim do tego stopnia, że zechce nakłonić go do zmiany zdania i zatrzymać dla siebie. Magnus już na początku dość jasno określił swoje intencje i to, czego od Aleca chce.   
Wszystkie jego półżarty o pierwszych randkach, zaproszenia na drinki, nakłanianie Aleca do spędzania razem czasu, otwarte komplementowanie go — wszystko to sprawiało, że Alec czuł się żywszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w swoim życiu. Czuł się również niesamowicie rozdarty, ponieważ wybierając poślubienie Lydii, wmówił sobie, że idzie za głosem serca, ale w głębi siebie wiedział, że to kłamstwo. Gdyby poszedł za głosem serca, znajdowałby się teraz w ramionach Magnusa, zamiast stać przed nim ze zwieszoną głową i zmuszać się do trwania w swej decyzji. 

— Nocni Łowcy też się zakochują — powiedział Magnus, krążąc wokół niego. — Czy nie liczy się dla ciebie twoje własne szczęście? 

— Liczy się dla mnie szczęście mojej rodziny — odparł Alec, unosząc odrobinę głos. — I ich bezpieczeństwo. 

— Tak, to bardzo ważne wartości — zgodził się z nim Magnus, pstrykając palcami, co wywołało dziwne ciepło w sercu Aleca. — Ale nie chcesz chyba pozbawić się tych wszystkich uczuć? Szybszego bicia serca? Gęsiej skórki? _Pożądania_? 

Jego oddech owiał kark Aleca, co wywołało u niego gęsią skórę, a potem położył dłoń na jego biodrach i przyciągnął go w stronę swojej klatki piersiowej. Alec zamarł, nie ważąc się nawet oddychać, gdy palce mężczyzny wcisnęły się mocniej w jego skórę, a z ich opuszków wydobyło się niebieskie światło.   
Alec jęknął cicho, czując jak dreszcze przyjemności przechodząc przez jego ciało i wiedział, że musi wydostać się z uścisku Magnusa, bo oszaleje. Złamie się i zaprzepaści wszystko, na co jego rodzina pracowała od lat. 

— Nie mogę — wydyszał, wyrywając się i odchodząc o dwa kroki. — Moja rodzina mnie potrzebuje, nie mogę ich zawieść… 

Magnus nagle prychnął, kręcąc głową. 

— Jesteś kozłem ofiarnym — oznajmił cicho, prawie łagodnie. — Ponosisz odpowiedzialność za winy swoich rodziców, za to, co zrobiła Izzy i za to, co robi Jace, aby pomóc Clary. 

Pozwalasz wszystkim zrzucić na siebie odpowiedzialność za ich czyny, nie robisz nic, aby się przed tym bronić! 

— Tak działa rodzina, Magnus! — wykrzyknął Alec, wyrzucając do góry ręce. — Ale co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, skoro od setek lat jesteś _sam_. 

Kiedy tylko te słowa opuściły usta Aleca, natychmiast ich pożałował. Wiedział, że to był cios poniżej pasa, że Magnus zaufał mu, dzieląc się z nim niektórymi historiami ze swojej przeszłości, a on właśnie wdeptał w ziemię wiarę, którą mężczyzna w nim pokładał. 

Magnus odsunął się o krok, jakby Alec fizycznie go popchnął, a jego dotąd niezwykle ekspresyjna twarz, stała się pozbawiona jakichkolwiek emocji. 

— Magnus… — szepnął Alec, nie wiedząc, jak naprawić to, co właśnie bezmyślnie zepsuł. 

— Myślę, że narzeczona na ciebie czeka — oznajmił Magnus, spoglądając na niego płasko. — Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, masz dziś wieczór kawalerski. Chyba nie chcesz się na niego spóźnić? 

Po tym odwrócił się i pstryknięciem palców sprawił, że pojawił się przed nim portal. Alec nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć, nim czarownik zniknął z pomieszczenia; ze swojego własnego mieszkania. 

Alec stoi na środku salonu i zastanawia się, jak mógł być tak okrutny. Nie dość, że Magnus stracił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ponieważ zdecydował się pomóc _Nocnym Łowcą_ , to jeszcze Alec okrutnie wypomniał mu jego samotność. 

Czując się jak intruz, szybko wyszedł z mieszkania, uważnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

Wrócił do Instytutu, czując się jeszcze gorzej, niż wtedy, gdy z niego wychodził. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się coś naprawić w relacji z Magnusem, ale wszystko tylko bardziej popsuł i teraz nie miał nawet szans na przyjaźń. 

_Brawo, Alec_ , pomyślał do siebie sarkastycznie. 

* * *

W dzień ślubu był tak nerwowy, że Jace musiał narysować na nim runę na uspokojenie, ponieważ dłonie praktycznie nie przestawały mu się trząść. Myśli Aleca uciekały do Magnusa i do jego mieszkania, w którym marzył, aby się teraz znajdować. Tam czuł się bezpiecznie, jakby mógł być sobą, jakby żadna krzywda nie mogła go dosięgnąć. Wokół pachniało drzewem sandałowym, wszystko było czyste i zdawało się nowe, a każda wolna przestrzeń była wypełniona dziwnymi bibelotami, zdjęciami i składnikami do eliksirów.   
To był _dom_ , a nie Instytut, w którym panował surowy wystrój i chłód, który czasami przenikał do kości. 

Alec westchnął i poszedł do miejsca, w którym czuł się najlepiej w całym tym wielkim gmachu — piwnice. Piwnice instytutu były ogromne, wypełnione starymi księgami, do których mało kto zaglądał, pergaminami i starą bronią, która nie nadawała się już do walki. Kiedy Alec był mały, często tu przychodził, żeby uciec od intensywnych treningów i złapać oddech. Przeglądał stare księgi i godzinami czytał skulony w jakimś zakurzonym kącie. Przez te lata natrafił również na pudła wypełnione starymi albumami zdjęciowymi, niektóre sięgały czasów, gdy dopiero co wymyślono aparaty fotograficzne. 

Z jakiegoś powodu Alec skierował się w stronę właśnie tych pudeł i był aż nazbyt świadomy swojego białego, ślubnego garnituru. Brakowało tylko tego, żeby się ubrudził. Wyjął jeden ze swoich ulubionych albumów, gdzie znajdowało się zdjęcie dwóch młodych mężczyzn — stali przodem do kamery, jeden z nich obejmował tego drugiego od tyłu ramionami, a na ich twarzach widniały oślepiające uśmiechy. Runy pokrywały ich szyje i ręce, mieli ich dużo więcej niż Alec. Wyglądali na tak cholernie szczęśliwych i Alec lubił myśleć, że to dlatego, że byli parą i kochali się ponad wszystko. Że wtedy ktoś pozwolił im być razem, że mieli jakieś wsparcie, a oni sami szli za głosem serca, stawiając swoje szczęście na pierwszym miejscu. Alec dotknął delikatnie palcem zdjęcia i praktycznie podskoczył, kiedy fotografia wysunęła się ze swojej zakładki i spadła na ziemię.   
Alec przeklął cicho i pochylił się, aby podnieść fotografię, dostrzegając na odwrocie jakieś napisy. 

_Dwóm bratnim duszom i znakomitym kochankom, żeby szczęście nigdy was nie opuściło! M. Bane_

Szok praktycznie zwalił go z nóg, ponieważ Magnus zawsze trzymał się z dala od Nocnych Łowców, a przynajmniej tak twierdził; dokładnie takie informacje były również w bazie danych. Kiedy mógł unikał Nefilim jak ognia. A tutaj się okazało, że znał dwóch Nocnych Łowców na tyle dobrze, aby robić im zdjęcia i zostawiać dedykacje na tyle.   
Alec poczuł jak zaciska mu się konwulsyjnie żołądek i praktycznie podskoczył, gdy telefon rozdzwonił mu się w kieszeni. Nie musiał sprawdzać, żeby wiedzieć, że to Izzy lub Jace — czas wracać. 

Wepchnął zdjęcie w wewnętrzną kieszeń marynarki i popędził na górę, choć wcale nie było mu zbyt śpieszno na własny ślub. Czuł się raczej, jakby popełniał największy błąd swojego życia, jakby zawiódł go jego własny rozum i zmusił do czegoś, czego nie chciał pod żadnym pozorem — uwiązania się w pozbawionym miłości małżeństwie z _kobietą_. Lydia była niesamowita i pewnie w innych okolicznościach mogliby zostać przyjaciółmi, ale teraz Alec wiedział, że nigdy nie obdarzy ją niczym więcej niż szacunkiem i nie będzie czuł do niej nic innego niż żal, że zgodziła się na jego głupi, szalony plan. 

Następne dziesięć minut minęło mu jak we śnie, nie wiedział, co ma robić, gdzie patrzeć i czego się od niego oczekuje. Podążał za szeptanymi wskazówkami Jace’a i zerkał co kilka chwil na swoich rodziców, którzy dumnie zajmowali miejsca wśród najbardziej szanowanych członków Clave.   
Kiedy wreszcie przyszedł czas na rysowanie małżeńskich run na ciele, Alec dosłownie poczuł jak zdjęcie zaczyna wypalać mu dziurę w kieszeni. Umysł z łatwością podsunął mu obraz jego i Magnusa dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, szczęśliwych i dumnych z tego, że są razem. Żal ścisnął mu gardło i Alec wiedział, że nawet, gdyby zrezygnował ze ślubu, Magnus i tak nie chciałby go teraz widzieć. 

Jednak w chwili, w której czubek stele miał dotknąć jego nadgarstka, drzwi od katedry otworzyły się i do środka wkroczył Magnus. Alec przestał oddychać i myśleć, mógł tylko patrzeć na mężczyznę swoich snów, jak stawia czoła jego matce i wszystkiemu, czego najbardziej nienawidzi. 

— Nie mogę — wykrztusił Alec, kierując swoje spojrzenie na Lydię, która posłała mu łagodny uśmiech. 

A potem, kiedy otrzymał jej błogosławieństwo, przeszedł przez katedrę, ignorując swoją matkę, która z wściekłością na twarzy próbowała go zatrzymać, i pocałował Magnusa prosto w usta. Nie miało znaczenia to, że nigdy się nie całował, że właśnie ujawnił się przed wszystkimi jako gej na swoim własnym ślubie, że wspólna przyszłość z Magnusem nadal była tylko mrzonką. 

W tamtym momencie poszedł za głosem serca i liczył się tylko ogromny uśmiech czarownika i to, że oddawał jego pocałunek z radością. 

* * *

— Magnus, chciałbym cię o coś zapytać — powiedział Alec, kiedy stali w zaciemnionym korytarzu, z dala od wściekłych rodziców Aleca i zdegustowanych gości nieodbytego ślubu. 

— Pytaj więc. — Magnus posłał mu uśmiech, wpatrując się w niego wzrokiem, który jasno mówił, że wciąż nie dowierzał, że to się wydarzyło. 

Alec nie mógł go za to winić, ponieważ sam ledwo potrafił zapanować nad swoimi emocjami i co chwila się szczypał, aby upewnić się, że to wszystko jest prawdą. Że dał sobie szansę na szczęście. 

Alec wyjął fotografię z kieszeni i pokazał ją Magnusowi. 

Mężczyzna sapnął, ostrożnie ujmując zdjęcie w dłonie i przesunął palcem po brzegu fotografii. 

— Skąd to masz?

— Znalazłem w jednym z albumów w piwnicach — odpowiedział Alec. — Kiedy byłem młodszy spędzałem tam sporo czasu, czułem się bezpiecznie. Przeglądałem księgi i albumy, aż wreszcie mając trzynaście lat, natrafiłem na to zdjęcie. Dziś też potrzebowałem odetchnąć, więc ukryłem się tam i z jakiegoś powodu sięgnąłem do tej fotografii. Od zawsze mnie intrygowała, a dziś odkryłem twoją dedykację na tyle. 

Nagle Magnus uśmiechnął czule. 

— Matt i James zawsze lubili chodzić do piwnic — wyznał. — Zastanawiam się, czy to miejsce wytwarza jakieś fale, które przyciągają gejów. 

Alec wywrócił na niego oczami, opanowując swój własny uśmiech. 

— Kim są mężczyźni ze zdjęcia? — zapytał. 

— Matthew Fairchild i James Herondale — odpowiedział, szokując Aleca. Obaj pochodzili ze starych rodów Nocnych Łowców i byli _parabatai_ ; czytał o nich w jednej z ksiąg, ale nigdy nie wspomniano o tym, że byli dla siebie kimś więcej. Zresztą Alec szczerze wątpi, aby ktokolwiek o tym wspomniał, nawet, gdyby wiedział. Więź romantyczna pomiędzy parabatai była zakazana, nikt nie wiedział dlaczego, ale kodeks mówił o tym, że więzi nie wolno pozwolić przerodzić się w romantyczne zainteresowanie. — Byli dziwną parą, ale uzupełniali się pod każdym względem. Na co dzień obaj byli dość nieśmiali, ale kiedy przychodziło do ich związku podejmowali ryzyko, o jakie nigdy bym ich nie podejrzewał. Miałem do nich dziwną słabość, od kiedy tylko ich poznałem. Często przychodzili do mnie po przysługi. To była jedna z nich. Poprosili mnie o zdjęcie, które zaczaruję tak, aby osoba przepełniona nienawiścią nie mogła go zobaczyć. Chcieli mieć uwiecznione jakieś wspomnienie, coś co zostanie im po sobie, gdyby któremuś z nich coś się stało. 

— Och — szepnął Alec, spoglądając raz jeszcze na fotografię. — A co widzą takie osoby? 

Alec rozumiał to w ten sposób, że magia sięgała czyjegoś serca i była w stanie stwierdzić, czy ta osoba jest dobra lub zła; czy byłaby w stanie ich wydać do Clave lub skrzywdzić w inny sposób. 

— Drzewa — odparł Magnus, wzruszając ramionami. — Zwykłe drzewa. 

— Co się z nimi stało? — zapytał. 

— Żyli dość długo, jak na Nocnych Łowców — odparł Magnus cicho. — Zmarli mając około pięćdziesięciu kilku lat. Nie pamiętam dokładnie. 

— Cieszę się, że im się udało — skomentował Alec, wciskając ręce do kieszeni. — Przez wiele lat dawali mi nadzieję. 

— Och, Alexandrze — szepnął Magnus, ściskając jego dłoń. — Nie potrzebujesz nadziei, jeśli masz odwagę. A ty jej masz aż w nadmiarze. 

Alec zaśmiał się cicho, spuszczając nieśmiało głowę. Stali przez kilka chwil w ciszy, aż wreszcie powiedział:

— Chciałem przeprosić za to, co powiedziałem o rodzinie. Nie chciałem cię zranić, to było okrutne z mojej strony. 

— Rozumiem. — Magnus posłał mu mały uśmiech. — Byłeś niczym zwierze przyparte do muru, nie powinienem być zdziwiony, że broniłeś się w każdy z możliwych sposobów. Nie zadręczaj się tym, dobrze? Wszystko jest ci wybaczone. 

— Dziękuję — szepnął Alec, przysuwając się do mężczyzny odrobinę mocniej. Znów zapadała cisza i po raz kolejny to on był tym, który ją przerwał. W przypływie nagłej odwagi, nieskładnie zaproponował: — Miałbyś ochotę… Może chciałbyś pójść ze mną… Wypić coś? 

Magnus uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, kiwając głową. 

— Z miłą chęcią pójdę z tobą na randkę — obiecał, a potem przyciągnął go do gorącego pocałunku. 

_koniec._


End file.
